


Keep Your Cool

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desperation Play, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Vibrators, handjob, pure smut that makes no sense and has no plot lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two vibrators, two remote controls. First one to cum loses; loser sucks the winner's dick.(I like rivalry OumaSai and there's none of it SO)





	Keep Your Cool

"Hey, Saihara-chan, hurry up and cum already. Ah...I thought this would be a fun game, but you're already poking a hole in your pants like a little virgin." Ouma checked his nails distractedly, his face flushed a splotchy pink.

 

"Ouma-kun." Saihara's voice had an edge to it, just the way it always did when Ouma pushed him that extra inch too far. "We both know that you tucked your erection in your waistband. There's a lump near your fly."

 

"Erection? Me?" Ouma pointed at himself disbelievingly. "Nuh-uh. That's an extra vibrator right there, because mister detective is actually a clueless cherry boy who doesn't know how to s-SATISFY ME," he suddenly yelped, eyes going wide as the toy inside his ass assaulted his prostate.

 

Saihara brought the vibration level down on his remote with the smallest hint of a smug smile on his face. "What was that last part? You sounded a little -- NGH!" he grunted.

 

Ouma jiggled the slider on his own remote, pouting. "Meanie...attacking me without warning..."

 

"Speak for yourself," Saihara panted, even as the constant buzz in his ass sent shocks up his very core. He licked his lips without thinking, feverishly bright eyes locked on the small bead of sweat making its way down Ouma's forehead.

 

"Saihara-chan, this means war." The two boys glowered at each other competitively, almost as if they were facing off in a sports match and not getting each other off. About three seconds passed before they seized their remotes almost simultaneously and turned the power up to max.

 

"U-ugh!" Saihara gritted his teeth, blushing wildly. God, he hadn't realized how intense maximum power would be...

 

Surprisingly, Ouma fared worse. He let out a little whimper, feeling his knees go weak. In the blink of an eye, they gave out underneath him, drawing a surprised squeal out of him as the vibrator was practically hammered into his ass by the floor underneath. For a moment or two, he was the very image of submission, open-mouthed and splayed out on the ground helplessly.

 

Saihara was about to give himself the victory, but quickly realized that the sight of Ouma panting on the floor like a bitch in heat did wonders for his cock. Shit. He couldn't afford to let Ouma know that. "Are you alright down there?" he asked gently, though they both knew how condescending it sounded given the context.

 

"Are _you_?"

 

Saihara frowned. "What?"

 

Then Ouma was crawling forward with that little twitch in his hips every time the movement of his legs made the toy inside of him rub against his walls. He paused near Saihara's feet and shot a wide smile upwards, eyes hazy. The bulge in Saihara's pants was even more prominent from this angle, and it made Ouma salivate.

 

"H-hey, wait," Saihara stuttered, realizing what was about to happen. They hadn't made rules about that. If the vibrator was still going at max while Ouma did that, then... "That's not fair, you--"

 

"Too bad." The warm pressure of Ouma pressing a wet, messy kiss to the base of his cock through his clothes made Saihara gasp. "Liars like me always play dirty. You should know that by now."

 

"I-If you suck it, you forfeit," Saihara said shakily, still trying to use his logic through the fog of lust clouding his mind. "That's the punishment. If you inflict it on yourself, Ouma-kun, you automatically lose."

 

"Hmm? Who said I was gonna suck it?" Ouma's deft, slender fingers traced up the protrusion and down again teasingly, making Saihara drive dents into his lower lip. "That's your job. Y'know, cause you're going down." Before Saihara could respond in any way, Ouma mouthed tauntingly at the shape of his boner, violet eyes flashing with arousal. "Ooh, but that makes me suuuper jealous. I want this in my mouth _so bad_. I wanna be stuffed to the hilt with Saihara-chan's cock!"

 

"Are you trying to dirty talk me?" Saihara asked, eyes narrowed. Actually, any more drastic manner of obscuring his vision would have been a good move at that point, because a positively sinful smirk stretched across Ouma's pink lips.

 

"Nope! It's only dirty because you have a dirty brain. I'm just telling the truth you love so much. I'm almost cumming in my pants thinking of you stuffing that--" Here, Ouma plunged two fingers into his mouth, groping his tongue obscenely. "--big, fat--" His voice came out muffled as he fingerfucked his mouth, Saihara at a loss for words above him. "--wang down my throat, using me as a sex toy," he groaned, eyes rolling up into his head.

 

It worked like magic, and Saihara hated it. Saihara hated how badly he wanted to make Ouma lose on the spot, hated how badly he just wanted to fuck Ouma's throat right there and then. That wouldn't work; the other boy was clearly trying to bait him into doing something. "Ouma-kun..." Saihara dropped on one knee first, then laid both hands on Ouma's thin shoulders and pushed decisively. With the little liar pinned underneath him, he was in a much better position to fight back. "I didn't know you were such a _slut_."

 

"W-wow." As much as he loved to make fun of Miu for her weakness towards simple name-calling, Ouma felt a very Miu-like moan threatening to spill from his lips at the normally shy detective verbally degrading him like that. "I didn't know you had it in you to say that nasty word, nasty Saihara-chan," he countered, cursing himself for how breathless he sounded.

 

Apparently Saihara was losing patience, because he swiftly crashed his lips to Ouma's, ignoring the muffled squeak it provoked in favor of grinding their hips together. The sweet friction made them want more and more, fervently pressing themselves closer together in the hopes that it would--

 

They seemed to notice at the same time that no, getting off would make them lose. Ouma let out a frustrated whine, falling back as Saihara drew away. "Have you had enough yet?" Saihara asked, wiping a line of spit off of the side of his mouth.

 

A shadow fell over Ouma's face.

 

"Ouma-kun?" Concern began to color Saihara's voice despite the ever-present background noise of _nope,_ _he's lying again_.

 

"E-enough..." With shaking hands, Ouma dialed the power on Saihara's vibrator down to its lowest setting. The loss of intensity felt a little strange after it had been running on max for so long. "I'm so turned on...I don't think I'm gonna make it..." he whimpered, curling in on himself.

 

Warning lights flashed in Saihara's head. The vulnerable image Ouma had just created was embarrassingly hot in and of itself, and even more worryingly, Ouma wasn't the kind of person who just gave up in the middle of things. He had to be plotting something. "...Do you expect me to believe that?"

 

"Please," Ouma whispered. Tears pooled in his eyes, big and glassy. "I can't take it anymore. J-just bend me over or...fuck my mouth or...please, Saihara-chan, I need you."

 

Saihara was now positive that something was going to happen. Apprehensively, he maintained his stance. "I'm not falling for it."

 

"Aw man." Ouma snapped out of it immediately, a wide grin back in place. What was he reaching for? "You're getting the hang of this, detective!"

 

The detective opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was a high-pitched, girly squeal. The vibrator buzzed back to life without warning at the exact same time a warm little hand squeezed the tip of his cock with the efficiency of a porn star. "O-Ouma-kun! Oh god, I'm gonna--!"

 

Ouma continued his relentless handjob, moving to unbutton Saihara's pants for easier access. Seriously, how were his hands so quick? Drool started to slip out of the corner of Saihara's mouth as he lost the ability to focus on anything except how good he felt. Faster and faster, leakier and leakier...he was dimly aware that he was perfectly free to swat Ouma's hand away and retaliate, but his instincts had long overcome his rational mind.

 

"You're gonna do what, _slut_?" Ouma's warm breath tickled his neck. A few more strokes and that was it, that was all he could take. Saihara felt his balls tighten, felt the wave of pleasure threatening to break inside him, and lost it. His cum splattered all over Ouma's palm.

 

"Nishishi...good boy." Was that bastard Ouma really petting his hair right now? Saihara shook him off, sighing in exasperation.

 

"Pants off," he grunted, thumbing the buckle on Ouma's waistband.

 

"Okay, okay! Geez, so impatient." Ouma's cock popped out, flushed and beading with precum. "Since I made you cum so hard, you better -- aaahhhh..." he trailed off, eyes going half-lidded as Saihara wordlessly took the tip into his mouth.

 

It was a silly thing to be concerned about, but Saihara found himself feeling relieved that Ouma was indeed quite close to his own orgasm. It only took a few bobs of his head for Ouma's breathing to start coming out as little whines, and just a couple more for his muscles to tense, his entire body trembling with pleasure as his cum coated the inside of Saihara's mouth.

 

They lay there for a while, basking in the aftermath of their climaxes. They clicked the vibrators off.

 

"I think my ass is going to be sore tomorrow," Ouma wheezed, finally getting up.

 

"Mhmm," Saihara agreed.

 

"Your fault for not giving me a break from the maximum setting..."

 

Saihara simply kissed him on the cheek, back to his usual gentle demeanor. "Sorry."

 

"You'd better be." They shared a tired but satisfied laugh.

 


End file.
